Zak Michaels: Son of Trunks
by Multi Buddermaster
Summary: In this story me and my friend are in Dragon ball z as the son of certain characters. I'm the son of Trunks, and my friend Zicor is the son of BROLY! Well anyway we have a fun adventure with jokes and other stuff.


CT 1

A Way To Start The Day

Training with Trunks, or my father, is intense especially with our sword. "Come on son I wanna see your super saiyan form," my dad said. I jumped back "Sorry haven't became one yet." I threw a blast at him which he cut in half with his sword. "What you can do that?" I asked surprised. "Yes and one day you will too," he said shooting ten blasts at me. I clutched my sword hard and surprisingly cut them all in half. "Huh or a few seconds," he said going ssj. I charged at him and our swords collided every time we swing. Trunks kicked my gut and made me fall down. My hair suddenly changed to a super saiyan Goku style but light red. Trunks walked to me and helped me up. He grinned "Training is over." "Wait was was the point in the training?" I asked him when my hair automatically went back to normal. "I was getting you to become a super saiyan," Trunks said.

This is me but my hair is taller and dark red

Zicor walked up to me and my dad. "Hey bruh that was pretty good training," he said. "Yeah I know right," I said putting my sword in my slash. "Your super saiyan hair," Zicor said walking to the our ship The Star Buster X. "What about it?" I asked him. "Well it's light red. You sure you're a saiyan?" he asked. "Must be the color of my hair," I told him. "Well my hair is white but it still turns yellow," Zicor told me when we got on the ship. I walked to the pilot chair and sat down. I opened the my mini fridge and grabbed a Pepsi. I started the ship and we took off. Zicor sat in the chair next to me and activated a hologram TV. We heard an explosion so we ran main area only to see Omega Shenron and…. Majin Gogeta? "Is that Gogeta?" Zicor asked me. "Yeah and apparently Babidi got to him," I told him. "HOW?" Zicor yelled. "I don't know," I told him charging at Omega. "Nice leave me to Gogeta," Zicor said charging at Gogeta. I went super saiyan and punched Omega's face. Omega grinned, "You think that hurts _saiyan_?" Omega said. "No. But this will," I said blasting his face.

Omega fell down and yelled,"Gr. Buu, Raditz, Vegito, Frieza, and Cooler ATTACK!" Omega yelled and Buu Raditz, Vegito, Frieza, and Cooler charged at me. My eyes widen and I backflipped away. "Uh Zicor a little help?" I asked him. Zicor just finished off Gogeta and looked at me. "Sure," he said and jumped next to me. We both went super saiyan and charged at the enemies. _Ok I got Omega, Buu, and Cooler_ , I told Zicor using an ability called mind talk. _Got it so I have Raditz, Vegito, and Frieza_ , Zicor mind said and vanished. I vanished too. I reappeared in front of Omega. "Wazzup mister dragon guy," I joked with him. "GR ITS OMEGA SHEN-" Omega said when I blew him up. "Huh no Omega!" Buu said and looked at Cooler, "Cooler you think you can use that final form thing?" Cooler nodded and yelled. Cooler grew bigger and bigger, spike plates formed on his elbows, a head plate grew on his head, and a mouth thing covered his mouth like Optimus Prime. "Hahaha you won't be able to defeat me no-" he said and I punched him in the gut. "Ew you're puking like Cell," I said disgusted. I looked at Zicor and he uppercut Raditz. "Jeez man that was rough," I said blasting Vegito to slow him down from Zicor. "Yeah I know," He said kamehamehaing Vegito. I vanished and reappeared in front of Buu. "Buu why are you pink?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess that's how I was created," Buu said punching at my face. I dodged the punches while saying, "You know I'm stronger than you so why are you trying?" I asked him and bite his head tentacle like Goku did to Kid Buu. "AH! Don't do that!" Buu yelled. "Why?" I asked him. "Because it hurts," Buu said. "Aw won't a wuss, no wonder your pink," I joked and did a kamehameha. Buu did the same thing and both blasts collided. I put more energy in the blast and it surpassed Buu's kamehameha. I jumped towards Frieza and kicked the back of his neck. Frieza fell to the ground. _Ready?_ I told Zicor in our minds. _Yep_ , Zicor said and we both jumped in the air. "KAME…..HAME…...HAAAA!," me and Zicor yelled at the same time getting rid of Frieza. When we landed on the floor I said, "Well what a way to start a day." "Yeah I know but how did they find us?" Zicor asked me. Suddenly we heard noises in the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen to see a person in a muscle shirt, faded jeans, spiky hair, a mask covering his face, and what looks like a saiyan tail. "Who are you?" I asked him. "I am Multibuddermaster," the person said.

"Well kid we don't accept strangers," I said. The kid threw a blast at me and I dodged it. I tackled him causing us to fall out the ship. We fell on the ground and I got up. "You are gonna pay for that," I said getting in a fighting position. Multi stood up and started yelling. An explosion happened causing me to fly back. When I sat up I saw Multi with…... yellow hair and a yellow aura. "No you will pay for it," Multi said flying at me. I went super saiyan and flew at him. We collided and started throwing punches. I felt a blast on my back and when I turned around to see what it was Multi punched the back of my head causing me to fall. "Zak!" Zicor said landing on the ground, "We also don't accept 2v1's." I stood up and again fought Multi. Zicor fought the guy in a green jacket thats zipped up, green pants, green shoes, a green mask, and a yellow capital E and C separated by a yellow lightning bolt. "Does that guy your fighting look like Shrek?" I asked Zicor. "Yes but I'm still fighting him," Zicor said going super saiyan. I knocked out Multi and watched Zicor do the same to _Shrek_. Zicor and I carried Multi and the other guy to the ship locking them in a cell.

CT 2

Who Are These Guys?

We waited for the prisoners to wake up and when the green one did we started asking questions. "Hey green dude what's your name?" I asked the green one. He groaned, "I'm Enduan Chaos." I grabbed a book and saw that name. "Huh you're not from this universe," I said. "No Multi and I came from a different universe," Enduan said. "Well what are you doing here?" Zicor asked. "Looking for Multi's evil uncle Lord Eagle," Enduan said rubbing his eyes. I flipped through more pages and read a paragraph about Lord Eagle. "It says that he blew up his home planet for revenge about not being king of a world named Amo," I said. "Amo? That's my home planet," Multi said waking up, "What about Amo?" "Oh these guys were asking me questions," Enduan said. I put the book back and looked at Multi. "Does he look familiar?" I asked Zicor. "Yeah he look's like you," Zicor said.

This is what Zicor looks like….

"Hey kid with the gray hair what's your name your outfit looks like mine," Enduan asked Zicor. "I'm Zicor," Zicor said. "Zicor you know who this other guy's name is?" Multi asked him. "His name is Zak Michaels," Zicor said. "Oh really," Multi said and turned to me, "Michaels you know who your father is?" "Yeah his name is Trunks." I said. Multi stood up and walked to the bars. "No your dad is actually…..wait did you say Trunks?" Multi said. "Yeah," I said. "Oh nevermind," Multi said. "Why was you trying to say something dramatic?" I asked. I heard footsteps when Goku walked in.

The ship for some reason went down some. "Woah Goku cool down on the amount of food on King Kai's," I said losing my balance. A huge muscular guy without a shirt, indian style clothes, and wildly green hair landed on the ship. "Dad?" Zicor asked. Broly!" Goku said. "K-K-KAKAROOOOOOT!" Broly yelled and attacked Goku. Zicor and I went super saiyan and attacked Broly. Zicor kicked the back of his neck, Goku punched his gut, and rapid punched his face. All Broly did was stand there until Zicor, Goku, and I went super saiyan 3. "You really think that super saiyan 3 works?" Broly asked and looked at Zicor, "Son you know better." Broly went super saiyan 3 also. I dropped kicked Broly out the ship and Goku and Zicor jumped out following him. I turned to the cage Multi and Enduan was in. "You think you can help?" I asked them. "Yes," they said at the same time. I opened the cage door and we jumped out the ship following Goku and Zicor. When we landed we flew towards Broly. The five of us, like Teen Gohan, Future Trunks, Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta, did nothing to Broly. I jumped back and yelled to Zicor, "Zicor come here!" Zicor flew to me, "What?" "Let's use fusion," I said. "Which one?" Zicor asked me. I gave him a look like _you know which one_ I jumped over a few feet. "FUUUUU-SION HAAAAA!" we yelled and formed Mecor. "Huh where's Zicor and the other one. "The teens they are here, I am they," Mecor said with the sound of mine and Zicor voice saying the same thing.

CT 3

The Ultimate Fusion Team

Vegeta flew beside Goku and they fused using the fusion dance. "FUUUUU-SION HAAAAA!" they yelled and formed Gogeta. Enduan pulled out a piece of what looks like the half of something. Multi revealed the other end and when they put the pieces together and a bright light surrounded them. "Make way for Chaosmaster," the fusion guy said. "What? Oh well even if you make three fusions it won't be strong enough to defeat me," Broly said and flew at us. Mecor, Gogeta, and Chaosmaster flew at him and it was a huge battle. Chaosmaster threw a punch and Broly caught the fist and broke his fist. "AHHHH!" Chaosmaster yelled in pain. "Chaosmaster!" Gogeta yelled and preformed a Big Bang Kamehameha. It blew Broly back some and Mecor used and ultimate attack. Mecor formed a huge ball and summoned a sword. He threw the ball vanishing in front of Broly and cut him into a million pieces and vanished again. The ball destroyed the pieces. The three forms defused and Goku walked to Zicor. "I'm sorry for your lose my friend," Goku said. When we got back on the ship and when we walked to the meeting room I sat in my black with light blue lightning bolts design chair. Zicor sat in his green and black chair and the rest sat on the L shape couch. "Hey Goku and Vegeta wasn't Gogeta majin?" Zicor asked. "Well after you finished off that version he went back to normal," Goku said. "Yeah well Kakarot how did we get under Babidi's control anyways?" Vegeta asked Goku. "He apparently got to you two when you least expect it," I said kicking my feet up. Multi studied Zicor thinking he was evil or something. "Hey Zicor if that guy was your father then doesn't that make you evil?" he asked. "No because Goku took me in," Zicor said. "Yeah, Zicor and I trained all our life together," I said looking at a window. Black smoke surrounded me and we heard a creepy laughter. "Hello my new slave," a voice said and Babidi's face appeared. The black smoke and I disappeared. "Zak!" I heard Zicor yell.

CT 4

Long live the strongest of Babidi's minions

I woke up laying on a stone bed with my arms and legs tied. "What? Where am I?" I asked. "You are in master Babidi's lair," Dabura said walking up to me. "Oh look its Dabura. Hey Dabura how you feel after being beat my Fat Buu?" I joked. "Don't say that name to me," Dabura roared. "Ok ok, Babidi what do you want from me?" I asked. "Well let's see I want you to be my minion," Babidi said. "Why me? Wouldn't you take Zicor I mean he's stronger than me," I asked. "Well Zicor surpasses you with powers, but you have better fighting techniques," Dubura popping his knuckles. _Like Goku is stronger with power and Vegeta has a better fighting style_ , I thought "W-What are you doing here Michaels?" a voice said. I looked to my right and saw Broly with a majin symbol on his forehead. "So I see Babidi got to you Broly," I said wondering how he was alive. "Mecor might have murdered me but master Babidi took some of my blood and resurrected me," Broly said and looked up like he was thinking something, "My own son and his friend fuses to kill me. I won't let that haunt me!" Broly ran at me and I broke free of the ropes. I jumped over Broly and he fell on Dabura. "Dang it Broly stop with the pain of defeat. Admit you lost," I said standing on the stone bed. "Never! I won't be haunted from two weaklings defeating THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!" Broly yelled throwing blasts. I pulled my sword out and cut them all in half. "Hmph you think cuting those in half will scare me?" Broly asked. "Is that a rhetorical question?" I joked. Broly growled and charged at me again. I backflipped kicked Broly in the face. "AH wh-what? H-How did you do that?" Broly asked in pain. "Broly come on I train with Zicor I think I'm a little stronger than you," I said powering up. The upper part of my clothes blew up and my muscles got bigger. My hair grew bigger and had a wild style. I guess since I was holding my sword it grew bigger too. "What you can become a legendary super saiyan?" Broly asked in shock. I looked at Broly and said, "No Broly, this isn't a legendary its a little something I call Super Michaels my powerup form much like _Super Vegeta_." Broly stood up mad I ran at him while throwing my sword down. I _Superman_ punched him in the face making him flew back in pain. I used _Galick Gun_ which knocked him out. I put my pointing and my middle finger on my right hand, and I put them on my forehead instant transmissioning to the nearest resturant. When I got there I heard gun shots. "What the heck is that noise?" I asked and walked outside. I saw four armed people and one was holding a hostage. I walked to the back of the crowd and started walking through it. "Huh, hey kid stay back," a police officer said. I ignored him and walked passed him. "Hey kid you better go back to your mommy or else," one of the guys said. I stopped and said, "First, let the hostage go and turn yourself in," I said. The fourth one which was the fattest shot a bullet at me. I caught the bullet and said, "Hey no bad thief," I said flicking it back to the fat one. He fell and the skinnest one crouched beside him checking to see if he was dead. "Bad. Now get back up and tell me your sorry," I joked, "Thief?Thiiief?" I put two of my fingers on my forehead and a blast started forming on the two fingers. "Special Beam Cannon!" I yelled pointing my fingers at the thieves. A purple and yellow beam shot out my finger with a purple lightning circleing the beam. The beam hit above the thieves scaring them. "Ok ok we surrender," the leader said letting go of the hostage. They put the guns down walking slowly to the cops.

The cops handcuffed the thieves and the chief walked up to me. "Thank you son. Oh and how did you do that thing?" he asked. "The catching the bullet and the beam coming out your fingers," he said. "Uuuuuuh," I said flying up fast.

CT 4

You learn new things everyday

I flew all the way back to the _Star Buster X_ and when I got there I saw someone fixing the hole in the ship. He had just finished fixing the hole when I flew right through it remaking the hole. The guy stood up and started yelling in anger. I landed and walked to the main control area and I saw Gohan in it. "Hey Gohan how's Pan?" I asked making a nice conversation. "Oh she's fine," he said and looked at my hair, "Nice hair style." I felt my hair remembering the Adult Gohan style. "Oh thanks I like it myself," I said walking off. "Hey where you going?" Gohan asked. "Looking for Zicor," I said. "He's with father," Gohan said. I walked to find Zicor and Goku talking. "How are we going to get Zak back from Babidi?" Zicor asked Goku. "I don't know to be honest we should ask Vegeta," Goku said. "Good decision but you won't need to," I said walking behind them. They turned around and Zicor asked, "Uh Zak how did you escape Babidi?" "I just broke free of some chains, backflip kicked Broly, and got some thieves arrested," I said. "Sounds like fun," Zicor said turning around, "Wait did you saw Broly?" "I think he did. That legendary super saiyan thinks he's that awesome because his muscles are big," a voice said. I turned to see Vegeta, "Grandpa what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Not to be rude but I never like Broly," Vegeta said. "So what about me?" Zicor asked. "You don't count boy," Vegeta said looking at me, "Grandson come with me." Vegeta and I walked off leaving Goku and Zicor behind. We walked in a room with 1000 gravity. I fell to the ground and slowly looked at Vegeta. "Gramps what is this?" I asked. Vegeta went super saiyan and walked in. "This is the gravity room," Vegeta said. I went super saiyan and walked in. "Training starts now," Vegeta said punching me in the face, "You weren't paying attention." "Ow," I said getting up. Vegeta swung another fist but I lunged to the left punching him in the face. Vegeta flew to one end of the room and told me to fly to the other. "Ok grandson I'm going to teach you how to use _Galick Gun_ ," Vegeta said. "I already know that," I said preforming it. "What the heck," Vegeta said. "Hey Gramps can I ask you a question?" I asked. "What is it," Vegeta roared. "Remember when you fought Semi-Perfect Cell?" I asked him. "Yes, what does that have to do with training?" Vegeta asked. "Well I can become _Super Vegeta_ , but I call this Super Michaels," I said powering up. _Huh? His power is becoming more powerful quickly_ , Vegeta thought, _Oh course he's my grandson he was born that powerful_.

Meanwhile at Babidi's lair

"Dang it Broly you weren't supposed to fight him," Babidi barked at Broly. "Sorry Master Babidi it's just that I couldn't stand the fact that I was defeated by him and my son," Broly said looking down in disappointment. "Broly that was your old life. Now this is your Majin life," Dabura said looking at him. Broly stood up and walked to a window looking out it. "Did Michaels say he surpasses me?" Broly asked. "Yes," Babidi said. "But Zicor doesn't surpass me he just can't control his powers," Broly said. "Where are you getting to?" Dabura said. "I'm saying the grandson of Vegeta is extremely strong," Broly said flying outside.

Back at the _Star Buster X_

After Vegeta stopped being surprised at my strength we joined everyone else for a little meeting. "Zak did say he saw my father right?" Zicor asked. I walked in with Vegeta following me and I sat down in a chair with my logo on it. "Yeah I did see your father," I said. "What did Broly say to you?" Goku asked. "All he said was," I started and began imitating Broly, " _I will not be haunted by two weaklings defeating me_." Zicor had a weird look on his face like he knew what I meant. "He's haunted by Mecor killing him," Zicor said. "That's not worst part, he's a majin," I said.

Everyone exchanged looks being scared of that sentence. "Now that's he's majin he'll be unstoppable," Vegeta said, "I remember being a majin. Fighting Kakarot, fighting Majin Buu, and killing myself." I looked at grandpa remembering doing the fights in Dragon Ball Raging Blast. "Yeah those seemed intense," I said shaking my head clearing my mind. Gohan walked in with Goten to his side. "Well what are we doing here guys? Gohan told me about this stuff, so why aren't we just go fight them?" Goten asked. "Because that's what Babidi wants. He wants either Zak or Zicor. Maybe both," Goku said. "Wait both?" I asked like I should have known that. "Yes, if Babidi said you had better fighting techniques like Vegeta, and Zicor is more powerful with powers so," Gohan said waiting for the sentence to be finished. "So he can have fusion on his side," I said. Gohan was looking at Goku. "Dad why wouldn't Babidi just go after you and Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "Because I was already under his control so it means I can't be in his control anymore," Vegeta told Gohan. I got up and walked to the back. I pressed a button and a door opened the side. "Well if it's me and Zicor Babidi wants, it's me and Zicor he gets," I said and looked at Zicor, "Ya ready homes?" Zicor walked to me and we went super saiyan in case we needed it. We jumped out the ship and flew to Babidi's energy.

Meanwhile where Babidi is

"Yes Dabura you have done it again. You have created more and more demons," Babidi laughed. Dabura created giant creatures with five spikes on their backs, a spiky tail, claws on its fingers and toes, and a strange looking face. Dabura also made small versions of the giants. The creatures were destroying the city. "My minions will be able to lure Michaels and Zicor," Dabura said making more of his minions. Babadi smiled while staring at the monsters at work. "Good Dabura. Finally, I will never be surpassed again with Mecor and Zichaels under my control," Babidi said with an evil laugh.

"That's what you think Babidi," I said grinning. "What what do you mean!?" Babidi yelled. "Prepare to get rekt," Zicor said. "Meh you two are too weak to defeat us-" Babidi said and I spin kicked him in the face. "Did you just spin kick him?" Zicor asked. "I know I've always wanted to do it," I said. "Don't do it again," Zicor said. "My body my rules," I said then attempted another kick to Dabura, but he jumped back, "Dang it!" _Oh he's fast. That could be a pain_ Dabura thought. I teleported behind him and kicked him again. "Ah my buttbone!" Dabura yelled. I teleported in front of him and he stopped in mid-air. "Hey wanna see something cool?" he asked. He went flew up and shot a beam at me. "Aw crap," I said and deflected it. I teleported behind him and Dabura turned around to see me in a kicking position. _He's going to kick me again isn't he_ , he thought. I kicked him to the ground and then I landed. "Ok I'm going to ask you not to kick me again," Dabura said getting up. "No promises," I said. "Zak come on man. Let me have fun with the guy," Zicor said. "Ok," I said kicking him to Zicor. Zicor grabbed him and started throwing him around. "Hey kid have you seen Vegeta?" a voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Imperfect Cell. "Cell!" I yelled. Zicor turned around and charged at Cell. Zicor punched Cell in the gut and he started puking. Cell teleported behind me and grabbed me by his legs and arms. "Howdy neighbor," he said and stuck his tail into my arm and started drinking my arm. I back headbutted him in the face and my arm was looking like Kami's arm. "Oh man even you look like Kami," Cell said. "Hey Cell, wanna see something cool?" I asked. "Now I know you're being funny, and I do," Cell said. I ripped off the "Kami" arm and regrew a new arm. "Oh that is hardcore. But not good for me," Cell said. Zicor landed beside me and we went super saiyan god 5. "Also not good for me," Cell said running. I put my right hand in a Big Bang Attack position, and a blue blast form on my hand. "Big Bang Attack!" I yelled and the blast went from my hand and flew to Cell. When it got close to Cell I yelled, "ALLAHU AKBAR!" I burned Cell to death. "I'm pretty sure he won't be coming back, unless Gero uses Shenron but Gero's dead so no Cell's not coming back," I said. I turned around and Dabura and Babidi was gone. "And I wasn't done kicking Dabura," I said.

Cht 5

War starts and spreads to death

We flew back to the ship to explain what happened, and Piccolo started to laugh a little. "So Babidi and Dabura escaped you guys because of Cell. Didn't he explode?" Gohan asked. "Well for some reason every villain that we fought is coming back," I said. Bulma walked in and sat at the computer we use to watch football. She changed it from the game to something I don't understand. "Dang it woman can't we watch football?" Vegeta said. "It appears that there is a void that brings the dead back to life," Bulma said showing a 3D model of a portal that shows the real world connected to the underworld. "What brought this portal?" I asked. "Maybe when Multi and Enduan came here," Bulma said. "How could we make a portal that goes to the underworld?" Multi asked. "Is your father a demon or something?" I asked them. "Mine is," Multi said. "And mine is Ares the god of war," Enduan said. "Zak I got to tell you something. I'm not your father, Dabura is," Trunks said. "My father is Dabura?" I asked. "Yeah that's why Babidi wanted you. He wants to control you for your powers," Goku said.

I sat down with my head hurting from the information. "Well how can Dabura be my father, if Trunks raised me?" I asked. "It seems Dabura knew you were child and he didn't want you until you're old enough to unlock your powers-," Trunks said then was interrupted by Goku. "So Dabura threw you out the underworld like an unwanted puppy-," Goku said and then Trunks started again. "So I found you and took you in," he finished.

Meanwhile at Babidi's lair

"Dabura did you hear that?" Broly asked. "Yeah it seems Zak Michaels is the child of mine I threw out the underworld," Dabura said.


End file.
